


The Odds

by liketreesinnovember



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage, Hunger Games AU, Some mentions of violence, mention of Tysha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketreesinnovember/pseuds/liketreesinnovember
Summary: Sansa x Tyrion Hunger Games AU, oneshot.





	The Odds

He’d never understood how she’d done it. Watching her, radiant in the wedding dress that they’d chosen for her, standing on the stage as if she’d planned this all herself, her red hair done up in huge braids atop her head. She was always better at this, he thought. But it certainly didn’t hurt that she was beautiful and he was… _well_.

The interviewer was asking her about him, about their _love life_. He would have laughed, if it weren’t for the fact that his face still felt too tender to venture any sort of errant expression without pain.

At least Sansa had the grace to look offended when they’d asked her about the more intimate details of their relationship – the inevitable _what is it like with a dwarf?_ – although with just the slightest touch of mischief that gave her just enough appeal to the crowd.

At first, of course, it had been unbelievable. What would a girl like _her_ be doing with someone like him? The world would much rather watch Sansa Stark kiss Joffrey Baratheon on screen. That was how it had been in the beginning. Sansa and Joffrey had been marketed as the perfect couple. Two young, beautiful hopefuls tragically forced against each other by the games.

Of course there’d been no hope for _him_. People like him never had a chance in the games, or of winning the hearts of the audience except in how pitifully they died.

But then Joffrey had shown the world what he really was, and beautiful Sansa Stark had saved ugly little Tyrion Lannister before the careers had chopped his face completely to bits, and the world watched as their budding romance had developed on live television.

It was all a lie, but that didn’t seem to make a difference in the Capitol. As long as they got a good story out of it and the story was convincing enough to almost be real. He could almost believe it himself, looking at her smile and wave at the cameras.

She knew perfectly well there was no other hope for him, especially after the careers had had their way, and he was so weak as she’d nursed him back to health that in his delirium, he’d called her…he’d called her _Tysha_. At least the press hadn’t gotten their hands on that yet, and he’d thanked Sansa for not bringing it up.


End file.
